


Homestuck as SCP

by ArbolG



Category: Homestuck, SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbolG/pseuds/ArbolG
Summary: This is based on Damara Megido! We only see her in the dream bubbles, and we know that she was Lord English's assasin in Alternia, so I decided that her SCP abilities would be killing people in their sleep. The insect-like appearanceis because.. well... trolls are based on insects.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. SCP-HS-001: Dream eater

**Item:** SCP-HS-001

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-HS-001 is to be kept inside a 10x10x10 meters concrete cell in site 12. Personnel at site 12 are to be warned not to fall asleep within 25 meters of such cell, which would cause disciplinary actions to be taken. Two (2) armed guards are to stay at the perimeter of the cell searching for signs of damage to its structural integrity. Another two (2) additional guards are to patrol rooms and hallways in a twenty-five (25) meters radius of the cell, looking for asleep personnel. These four (4) guards must be replaced in shifts of 10 hours to avoid fatigue. SCP-HS-001 is to be fed a D class subject once every ~~three~~ two (2) weeks. SCP-HS-001 must be sedated via chloroform gas before opening the reinforced gate. Research of SCP-HS-001 can be conducted by level 2 researchers.

**Description:** SCP-HS-001 is a humanoid insect of 1,80 meters which barely resembles a bipedal wingless beetle. Its skin is covered in a grey exosqueleton which grants it high resistance to fisical damage. It also posses ram horns that have been theorized to be used in mating rituals, or as temperature regulators. When any biological organism in a proximity of 25 meters of SCP-HS-001 falls asleep, they enter a comatose state, after which they are devoured by SCP-HS-001. It is yet unknown how SCP-HS-001 can cause this effect. The current hypothesis is that SCP-HS-001 posses certain degree of telepathy that it uses to manipulate its victims minds, leaving them defensless. Organisms that enter this comatose state are not able to wake up on their own nor by force while in SCP-HS-001’s range. SCP-HS-001’s body shows signs of decay and putrefaction if not having fed in at least ~~three~~ two weeks. After each meal, SCP-HS-001’s body slowly regenerates. This includes any kind of wound or mutilation it may have suffered.

**Obtention:** SCP-HS-001 inhabited a forest in the region of {REDACTED}, Japan, where it had become a local legend. At xx/xx/19xx, chinese embassor {REDACTED} went missing in the area, while in leisure vacation. Police forces deployed in the area found SCP-HS-001 hiding in the woods, which prompted Foundation personnel to be deployed. SCP-HS-001 was sedated and contained. The local population received class C amnesiacs and a double of the embassor was trained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on Damara Megido! We only see her in the dream bubbles, and we know that she was Lord English's assasin in Alternia, so I decided that her SCP abilities would be killing people in their sleep. The insect-like appearanceis because.. well... trolls are based on insects.


	2. SCP-HS-002: Peter Pan

**Item:** SCP-HS-002

**Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** Due to SCP-HS-002’s global effect, Foundation personnel trained in hand to hand combat are to be scattered around all known orphanages in the planet, disguised as caretakers, recepcionists, etc. In case of a _Nerverland_ scenario, personnel involved are to contact the Foundation and fend SCP-HS-002 while more guards arrive at the scene. The main objective of the deployed agents will be to capture SCP-HS-002 alive. After the _Neverland_ scenario finishes, class C amnesiacs are to be suministrated to all witnesses minus the objective child, who will be interrogated about their encounter before giving them the amnesiacs. In case the _Neverland_ scenario ends with the objective child gone missing, class A amnesiacs are to be suministrated to all witnesses, and records of the child are to be eliminated.

**Description:** SCP-HS-002 is a humanoid entity 1,40 meters tall that presents signs of malnourishment and various deformities, such as: twisted extremities, pale-grey skin, abnormaly large eyes, flat teeth and three pairs of insect wings. It wears primitive clothes, adorned with bones, and is armed with a knife.

SCP-HS-002 can randomly come from the sky at night in any orphanage around the world. In case the entity doesn’t find opened windows in the building, it will fly away. If the entity finds an opened window in the room of a 5-16 year old orphan, a _Neverland_ scenario will take place. During a _Neverland_ scenario, SCP-HS-002 will talk to the child in the room to try and convince them to take its hand and fly with it. Recorded instances of previous _Neverland_ scenarios show that SCP-HS-002 only hisses, but the children seem capable of understanding it. If the child takes its hand, SCP-HS-002 will carry them into the sky, disapearing soon after entering the clouds. In case the child refuses, SCP-HS-002 becomes agitated and will try to convince them otherwise. If the child insists in refusing, SCP-HS-002 will seem disapointed and leave. If a _Neverland_ scenario is interrupted by another orphan, SCP-HS-002 will try to convince them to join them. However, if the _Neverland_ scenario is interrupted by a teenager or an adult, SCP-HS-002 will become agitated and try to scape. Children interrogated about their encounter have described SCP-HS-002 as a 10-12 year old caucasian boy, with no disturbing appearance apart from his ability to fly.

It is currently unknown where SCP-HS-002 comes from or what happens with the children it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be Rufioh Nitram! Honestly, Peter Pan has given me wacked vibes since I was 14, so it wasn't too hard to come up with something about him.


	3. SCP-HS-003: Ironic 3D glasses

**Item:** SCP-HS-003

**Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** All instances of SCP-HS-003 are to be kept inside a standard cointainment unit at Site 12. Access to SCP-HS-003 is restricted by a Level One (1) security control: any personnel (minus D-class) can retrieve an instance of SCP-HS-003, whether for research or leisure purposes, as long as name and current date are notificated to the guards in charge of Site 12 storage room. The guards in charge of Site 12 storage room must warn about the secondary effects of SCP-HS-003 and advise to keep its use to a minimun. Every instance of SCP-HS-003 must be brought back to containment in a period of five (5) hours, otherwise disciplinary actions will be taken.

**Description:** SCP-HS-003 is the collective nomination of 413 plastic 3D glasses (dessignated SCP-HS-003-1 to SCP-HS-003-413). When worn by a conscious being, the user will see everything as a 2D game simulating a 3D environment, such as DOOM.

Experiments with SCP-HS-003 have proven to negatively affect the users cognitive functions the longer it is worn:

  * An exposure of 30-60 minutes may cause slight confusion and disorientation.
  * An exposure of 60-120 minutes decreases the users depth perception up to three (3) hours after taken SCP-HS-003 off. The user starts to stumble around.
  * An exposure of 120-210 minutes causes slight migraines. The user can barely stand up, and will remain disoriented and suffer a headache for the next two days.
  * An exposure of 210-270 minutes causes severe migraines or an epilepsy attack. The user can’t stand up. After taking SCP-HS-003 off, the user will suffer periodic headaches for the next months and their depth perception will remain severely stunned.
  * An exposure of more than 270 minutes causes irreversible brain damage, coma or death.



**Obtention:** SCP-HS-003 was originaly found on {REDACTED}, Japan, on XX/XX/19XX. A local hospital in the city of {REDACTED} reported an inussual number of children suffering from epilepsy attacks during {REDACTED}. Foundation personnel sent to investigate discovered that all the children liked the recently invented 3D movies. Various instances of SCP-HS-003 were recovered and their anomalous effects were found out, prompting a retrieval operation across the country. Tracing the origin of SCP-HS-003 led to various arcade shops that had been selling 3D glasses during that month. Apparently, boxes containing SCP-HS-003 had replaced the standard valuables at some point during transportation of cargo. B-class amnesiacs were distributed to the population, and the epilepsy attacks were atributed to a local anime. It is unknown if other instances of SCP-HS-003 are still being distributed.

**Addendum:** A note was found in every box of SCP-HS-003 during retrieval:

“Hey, Bros! Are you one of those lame cool kids? Then get the heck outa here, man! This sick shades are only for the most ironically delirious cool game bros out there! Prove to all those nerds in the hood who is the true master of irony with your new Ironic 3D GlassesTM!”

-Game Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GAMES WILL NEVER STOP!  
> I unironically love Mituna Captor's theme.


	4. SCP-HS-004: Social Justice Warrior

**Item:** SCP-HS-004

**Class:** ~~Safe~~ Thaumiel

**Special Containment Protocols:** SCP-HS-004-A and SCP-HS-004-B are currently downloaded in the Foundation’s web server, protected by our firewall. Security personnel are to check their status daily in order to avoid filtration to the Internet or any kind of external hacking. If SCP-HS-004-A and/or SCP-HS-004-B were to be leaked into the public, security technitians must be deployed to both wipe them from the public web and locate the responsible hackers, who would be captured and thorougly interrogated. SCP-HS-004-C is currently located in a standard containment unit at Site 12.

Access to all three instances of SCP-HS-004 requires a ~~Level Two (2)~~ Level Four (4) security control, including triple password, retina analysis and fingerprint analysis.

 **Addendum:** After **Incident CxK** , research of SCP-HS-004 has been aproved on sentient SCPs as a class Thaumiel in cases approved by the 0-5 Council. A report must be handed by a Level Five (5) researcher to the 0-5 Council in order to decide whether or not to use SCP-HS-004 as a last means of contention.

**Description:** SCP-HS-004 is a written memetic agent that alters its readers minds, compeling them to act acordingly to its contents. There are currently three (3) known copies of SCP-HS-004:

  * SCP-HS-004-A is the original format this SCP was encountered in. It is a Tumblr post {REDACTED} words long. It takes seven (7) hours to scroll down to the bottom of the webpage that contains SCP-HS-004-A. In order to preserve its integrity, the whole profile that contains SCP-HS-004-A has been removed from the Internet and locked inside the Foundation’s own server under ~~Level Two (2)~~ Level Four (4) security control.
  * SCP-HS-004-B is a PDF archive that was created via copi-pasting SCP-HS-004-A, as an experiment to see if SCP-HS-004’s effects carried on to another formats. The experiment was a succes. It weights {REDACTED} Terabites and is {REDACTED} pages long. Reading its contents takes up to {REDACTED} days.
  * SCP-HS-004-C is a printed version of SCP-HS-004-B. It is the only known fisical version of SCP-HS-004, created as an experiment to see if SCP-HS-004’s properties carried on outside of electronic devices. The experiment was a succes. It weights {REDACTED} kilograms, making it extremely difficult to manage.



SCP-HS-004 appears to be an essay on how to properly behave to avoid triggering other people. This includes every single topic currently known to humanity, ranging from racism, machism and bullying to walking, eating and breathing. The longer SCP-HS-004 is read, the lasting and more severe it affects the reader’s psyche:

  * Reading up to 1% of SCP-HS-004 causes a light headache. The reader becomes polite and humble for the next two days.
  * Reading up to 5% of SCP-HS-004 causes the reader to stop focusing on their surroundings. The reader won’t step away from SCP-HS-004 unless force is used, and may forget to eat and drink. Some D-class subjects died of dehydratation during the experiments. The readers become extremely polite for the next five (5) weeks.
  * Reading up to 20% of SCP-HS-004 causes the reader to become completely unaware of their suroundings. They must be fed by external means, and will react violently if force is used to separate them from SCP-HS-004. The reader will also resist the urge to sleep, wich may cause various degrees of brain damage. If the reader is separated from SCP-HS-004, they will become exessively polite and will argue with other people about their behaviour.
  * Reading up to 60% of SCP-HS-004 causes similar fisical effects to to reading up to a 20%. The reader will become obnoxiously polite and will try to correct other people about the “mistakes” they are making.
  * Reading 100% of SCP-HS-004 causes the reader to fall unconscious. After waking up, they will feel hungry and thirsty. Their personality will severely change, developing a superiority complex and being polite to the point of being unbearable. Every single action taken around them will be seen as a trigger that must be adressed. Subjects that reach this state cannot be reversed to a previous state.



**Obtention:** SCP-HS-004 was originally found in Tumblr, where it had been posted on XX/XX/20XX by a profile named “SJW”, being its only post. Its anomalous effects were discovered a few days after it was located. It is believed up to {REDACTED} people died of dehydratation or suffered severe brain damage during that week. The profile “SJW” was isolated by Foundation technicians and sealed in our server. A cover up story was told to the public about a viral challenge in Four Chan to explain SCP-HS-004’s effects.

It is currently unknown the identity of the creator of the “SJW” profile.

**Incident CxK:** on XX/XX/20XX, SCP-HS-011 broke containment and killed {DATA EXPUNGED} guards. Roaming Site 12, it entered the storage room and found SCP-HS-004-C. Thinking it contained information about Site 12, and thus a possible way to the outside, SCP-HS-011 began reading it. Security cameras were used to locate SCP-HS-011 and personnel decided to let it read SCP-HS-004-C until it became unaware of its surroundings. The remainig SCPs were moved to a secondary storage room. SCP-HS-011 was given enough food to be kept alive until it finished reading, {REDACTED} days after it had started. After falling unconscious, it was transported to its containment cell and properly fed. Researchers found out it had become affected by SCP-HS-004, being now completely harmless, yet unbearably obnoxious. A report was filled by various Level 4 researchers to change SCP-HS-004’s class to Thaumiel.

 **Addendum:** Council 0-5 has approved SCP-HS-004 to be reclassified as Thaumiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about Kankri Vantas I came up with this, and I believe it to be hiarious.


	5. SCP-HS-005: LOLCAT

**Item:** SCP-HS-005

**Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-HS-005 is to be kept inside a sondproofed non-humanoid Level Three (3) cell in Site 12. Said cell must be equiped with cat toys, plus various sorts of platforms and scratchers, to keep SCP-HS-005 entertained and active. A Foundation vet must be in charge of SCP-HS-005’s nutrition and healthcare.

SCP-HS-005 must be sedated prior an extraction from its cell. Personnel interacting with SCP-HS-005 must wear a security soundproof hearset. This applies to guards stationed near SCP-HS-005’s cell, vets and the surveilance team. Rooms adjacent to SCP-HS-005’s containment cell must be soundproofed as well.

**Description:** SCP-HS-005 is a female cat aproximetly 7 years old. It’s only fisically anomalies that differentiates it from non-anomalous cats are its olive colour and shining purple eyes. SCP-HS-005’s main anomalous characteristic is its meows: instead of the usual sounds a cat would make, SCP-HS-005 wil shout random Internet memes, as loud as {REDACTED} decibels. This can cause severe headaches, internal bleeding and leave the people subjected to SCP-HS-005 completely deaf.

Recorded instances of SCP-HS-005’s anomalous effects have provided the next phrases:

  * “Shut up and take my money!”
  * “Oh hell no!”
  * “What. What the fuck.”
  * That’s a lotta damage!”
  * “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”
  * “Damn, bitch, you live like this?”
  * “Gotta go fast!”
  * “Luigi, look!”
  * “OH NO!”
  * “If you know what I mean…”
  * “FUCK”
  * “¡Tengo miedo!”
  * “Venid a por mí, pero con la cara destapada.”
  * “Bruh.”
  * “Yo por ahí no paso.”
  * “Supongo que era algo que tenía que pasar.”
  * “HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE ESTOY MAMADÍSIMO.”
  * “It was at that moment, when he knew, he fucked up.”



Research of SCP-HS-005 have revealed it is compleatly deaf. Whether this is a defense mechanism or a secondary effect of its anomaly is yet to be studied.

**Obtention:** On XX/XX/20XX, a mailman doing their usual rutine in the countryside of the State of {DATA EXPUNGED} hear the loud screams of SCP-HS-005 coming from a mansion located near the woods. Local police forces arrived to the area believing it to be just some teenagers partying. Near the fence of the property they encountered SCP-HS-017, which had been getting away from SCP-HS-005's loud screams. The agents managed to call for reinforcements before being killed by the anomaly. Foundation personnel were reported to the area, capturing SCP-HS-017 and SCP-HS-005. Further inspection of the building led to a subterranean lab where SCP-HS-031 and SCP-HS-035 were found.

The owner of the property is yet to be located, since later investigations revealed it had been using false ID cards since the mansion was bought. Foundation technitians were able to access a few archives related to “Skyanet Industries” in the subterranean lab, but the rest of the hard disks had been erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meulin liked memes. And was deaf because Kurloz had a nightmare and screamed too loud into her ear. That's it, I guess.  
> Watch ot for the rest of the SPCs mentioned, tho...


	6. SCP-HS-006: Motherly vampire

**Item:** SCP-HS-006

**Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-HS-006 is to be kept inside a Level Two (2) humanoid cell in Site 12. The cell must contain one (1) bed, two (2) wardrobes, two (2) desks, five (5), chairs, one (1) bathroom, one (1) sofa and one (1) TV. Any requests of books, newspapers or TV channels must be directed to Site 12’s director for approval. In case SCP-HS-006 were to be given permission to go for a walk inside the facility, it must be acompanied by two (2) armed guards. SCP-HS-006 can wander through the common areas of Site 12, including the cafeteria, and may speak with the personnel willing to talk. SCP-HS-006 is to be fed four (4) liters of blood once per week. The blood type can be changed if possible to give the meal different flavours.

Researching SCP-HS-006 requires Level Three (3) clearance and the approval of Site 12’s director. However, any personnel (minus D-class) can ask for an interview with SCP-HS-006 at any given time, that must be approved by both Site 12’s director and SCP-HS-006 herself.

**Description:** SCP-HS-006 is a 413 year old arabic female infected with a vampiric disease. Her fisical appearance is that of a healthy and properly developed 16 year old. SCP-HS-006 posses sharp fangs, enhanced strengh and stamina, regeneration skills and can glow in the dark. She is unnafected by daylight, although she finds it too bright. There is also a set of tattoos in her skin that depict an unknown alphabet and various memetic agents. Her personality is caring and motherly, yet slightly rebelious. She is involved in the feminism movement since she heard about it in 1920.

SCP-HS-006 have proven to be empathic to others and a good listener. This means she has cooperated with the Foundation since her capture and has willingly participated in her research. Her personality has also been proved to improve the mood of the personnel she interacts with, making her a valuable asset.

It is unknown how SCP-HS-006 aquired her anomalous abilities. She recalls having a normal life in {REDACTED}, Arabia. After her death, she woke up alone and naked in a cave, with strange tattoos in her skin and have been wandering the globe since.

**Obtention:** SCP-HS-006 was found in the State of {REDACTED}, on XX/XX/19XX, living in a hippie community, where she was peacefully fed by a set of volunteers. She willingly came with the Foundation when agents arrived to investigate rumors of a “Godess of the night” hiding in the wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about how Porrim is the mom friend of the group and is constantly checking on Kankri? Wholesome content for da soul.


	7. SCP-HS-007: Girls can game too

**Item:** SCP-HS-007

**Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-HS-007 is to be kept in a standard containment unit at Site 12’s storage room B, under a Level Two (2) security control. No females are to make eye contact with SCP-HS-007. Only male researchers can retrieve SCP-HS-007, and security personnel stationed on Site 12’s storage room B must be male as well. The anomalous effects of SCP-HS-007 may only be experimented on via female D-classes.

**Description:** SCP-HS-007 is a light-blue skateboard with stickers of red flames all over it. Its anomalous effects only manifest when a sentient female being makes eye contact with it.

Any woman making eye contact with SCP-HS-007 will experiment a sudden desire to own and ride it. While riding SCP-HS-007, the user will be able to perform expert-level tricks, in spite of her fisical state or previous knowledge. The owner of SCP-HS-007 will undergo a severe psychological transformation, becoming extremely carefree and extrovert, and will develope a liking for playing videogames.

People affected by SCP-HS-007 will become possesive and won’t separate themselves from the anomaly under any circunstances, unless force were to be used. The anomalous effects will dissapear a week after losing SCP-HS-007.

**Obtention:** SCP-HS-007 was originaly aquired by police officers in {REDACTED}, Florida, after a fight between seven female skateboarders that ended with the owner of SCP-HS-007 killed. Various officers became affected by the anomaly’s effect, resulting in a shooting. The Foundation interfered and obtained SCP-HS-007, containing it after discovering its effects.

 **Addendum:** Inspection upon obtention revealed a note under SCP-HS-007:

“Hands up for feminism, yo. Girls can game too!” -GameBro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latula's theme is a banger, imo. Her relationship with Mituna is quite funny, too! God, I love this gamer guys...


	8. SCP-HS-008: Captain's journal

**Item:** SCP-HS-008

**Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-HS-008 is to be kept inside a high-security containment unit at Site 12. No writing documents must be placed in a 8 meters radius of SCP-HS-008 at any given time, apart from the security personnel’s ID cards. Researchers retrieving SCP-HS-008 must take off their ID card and leave any documents in their office to avoid activation of SCP-HS-008 until it is transported to its designated research chamber. Said chamber is a 10x10x10 space, in which SCP-HS-008 must be placed in the middle.

Research of SCP-HS-008 requires Level Three (3) security clearance. Documents exposed to SCP-HS-008 must have been previously approved by the 0-5 council. In case SCP-HS-008 were to be contaminated with non approved material, disciplinary actions would be taken.

**Description:** SCP-HS-008 is a worn down 17th Century journal with leather lids which has been used as a journal by an unknown buccanneer. When any kind of written document is placed within 8 meters of SCP-HS-008, its contents will be perfectly replicated within it. While SCP-HS-008 appears to have 600-700 pages at first glance, its table of contents shows more than 1000 pages, which has been theorized to be some sort of dimentional bending.

SCP-HS-008 has been planned to be used to storage sensible information about the Foundation and selected SCP ítems. However, due to the sensible information we are working with, the 0-5 council must approve first-hand which documents are stored and at which time.

**Obtention:** SCP-HS-008 was originally discovered by a research team exploring SCP-HS-020’s habitat, inside the ship wreckage. Origins of SCP-HS-008 and previous owners are still unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arenea Serket, or Captain Mindfang? Screw it, I'll do both.


	9. SCP-HS-009: Any horse kinnie's dream

**Item:** SCP-HS-009

**Class:** ~~Safe~~ Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-HS-009 must be inactive and guarded in a Level Three (3) containment unit at Site 12, under ~~Level Three (3)~~ Level Four (4) security clearance. SCP-HS-009 can only be experimented on via a previously sedated D-class appointed for termination, in presence of no less than five (5) trained guards (researchers may ask for more personnel if deemed nessesary) which must keep an eye on it and terminate it after the experiment is completed or if they suspect it may turn hostile. If SCP-HS-009 goes roge while active, it must be inmediatly terminated in order to return it to its inactive state.

**Description:** SCP-HS-009 is a headless, steam-punk-aesthetic robot horse. On one side of it’s neck the phrase “The trophy of Zahhak” is written in vedik sanskrit. It is currently unknown how exactly SCP-HS-009 is powered or how its inner mechanisms work, since technitians haven’t been able to penetrate its metal exterior by ordinary means and X-rays cannot penetrate it. SCP-HS-009 is impervious to extreme fisical damage and, when activated, possess far better strengh, speed and endurance than its archaic exterior sugests.

SCP-HS-009 becomes active when a recently decapitated human head is placed on top of its headless neck. The head will attach itself to SCP-HS-009 and, after 20-40 seconds, its vital constants will stabilize, taking full control of the body. Subjects connected to SCP-HS-009 will suffer great distress and may go roge due to a strong body dysphoria.

A total of {REDACTED} experiments had to be cancelled when subjects connected to SCP-HS-009 became agressive or hysterical enough to attack Foundation personnel and tried to flee the facility, which has caused more than XX deaths. Security clearance to retrieve SCP-HS-009 has been raised to Level Four (4) and guards trained to aim at the head are to be present during research.

**Obtention:** On XX/XX/19XX, archeologists digging a Persian settlement from 1000 b.C. discovered what appeared to be a ritual chamber. Vedik sanskrit texts written in the entranced named it “Zahhak’s legacy”. After opening it, they encountered SCP-HS-021, which proceeded to {DATA EXPUNGED}. Foundation personnel arrived at the scene, contained the anomaly and administrated class B amnesiacs to all wtnesses. SCP-HS-009 was later found in a pedestal by an exploration team mapping the chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Zahhak is a bad guy from persian mythology who had 10.000 horses.


	10. SCP-HS-010: Mr. Mime

**Item:** {DATA EXPUNGED}

**Class:** {DATA EXPUNGED}

**Special Containment Procedures:** {DATA EXPUNGED}

**Description:** {DATA EXPUNGED}

CONTENTS OF THIS DOCUMENT HAS BEEN EXPUNGED BY LEVEL THREE RESEARCHER DR. M

0-5 COUNCIL APPROVAL REQUIRED TO RESTORE DATA

…

0-5 COUNCIL LEVEL SECURITY CLEARENCE DETECTED

PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD OR A MEMETIC AGENT BE REALESED WITHIN 10 SECONDS

…

PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD B OR A MEMETIC AGENT WILL BE RELEASED WITHIN 10 SECONDS

…

PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD C OR A MEMETIC AGENT WILL BE RELEASED WITHIN 10 SECONDS

…

PLEASE PROCEED TO RETIN SCAN OR A MEMETIC AGENT WILL BE RELEASED WITHIN 20 SECONDS

…

PLEASE PROCEED TO FINGERPRINT SCAN OR A MEMETIC AGENT WILL BE RELEASED WITHIN 20 SECONDS

…

PLEASE PROCEED TO BLOOD SAMPLE ANALISYS OR A MEMETIC AGENT WILL BE RELEASED WITHIN 1 MINUTE

…

PLEASE PROCEED TO VOICE TEST OR A MEMETIC AGENT WILL BE RELEASED WITHIN 10 SECONDS

…

…

0-5 COUNCIL LEVEL SECURITY CLEARENCE APPROVED

WELCOME MR. F

…

…

DATA WILL BE RESTORED TO THIS DOCUMENT

ARE YOU SURE?

…

…

…

…

…

…

DATA RESTORED

HAVE A GOOD DAY MR. F

**Item:** SCP-HS-010

**Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** It is currently impossible to contain ~~SCP-HS-010~~ SCP-HS-010-A. Foundation personnel are to report encounters with ~~SCP-HS-010~~ SCP-HS-010-A to their nearest ~~Level Three (3) researcher~~ Level Five (5) researcher or directly to the 0-5 council.

 **Addendum:** All resources must be redirected to find, capture, interrogate and terminate any instance of SCP-HS-010-B we may encounter. Foundation personnel must not wear any kind of accesories that hide their eyes (i.e. sunglasses) under severe disciplinary repercussions (unless circunstances deem it necessary) in order to detect possible instances of SCP-HS-010-B and avoid their camouflage.

**Description:** ~~SCP-HS-010~~ SCP-HS-010-A is an entity that manifests itself through dreams and nightmares. It is believed only lucid dreamers can retain memories of their encounters with ~~SCP-HS-010~~ SCP-HS-010-A, decribing it as a tall and slender humanoid, wearing a skin-tight suit with drawing of bones (some agents have described it as if the entity does not wear any suit, but as if it is just a mess of bones floating in the air), with a skull-like head adorned with two snakes (some agents have described it as if it is one snake with two heads). ~~SCP-HS-010’s~~ SCP-HS-010-A’s eyes are shining purple lights.

SCP-HS-010-A have been reported to try to interact with the dreamer via mimics and causing the dreamscape to change. ~~SCP-HS-010~~ SCP-HS-010-A will slowly aproach the dreamer, until they wake up. ~~It is unknown what may happen if the dreamer failed to wake up before being caught by SCP-HS-010~~. It is believed that if the dreamer failed to wake up before being caught by SCP-HS-010-A, they would become an instance of SCP-HS-010-B.

 **Addendum:** SCP-HS-010-B is the name given to a person being manipulated by SCP-HS-010-A. Their only visible sign of change are their eyes, flashing with purple light. An instance of SCP-HS-010-B has the same strengh and speed as the host, but seem unable to feel pain and have enhanced stamina. It is unknown whether SCP-HS-010-B can comunicate with other people or if its state can be reversed.

**Discovery:** ~~SCP-HS-010~~ SCP-HS-010-A was originally discovered when a total of {REDACTED} Foundation personnel reported having vivid nightmares during the weekly psychological report of Site 12 on XX/XX/20XX. After describing their encounters, ~~SCP-HS-010~~ SCP-HS-010-A was classified.

 **Addendum:** SCP-HS-010-B was discovered during **Incident 612**. For more information, read report on **Incident 612**. SCP-HS-010 has been renamed SCP-HS-010-A.

**Incident 612:** On XX/XX/20XX, Level Three (3) researcher Doctor M. became the first known instance of SCP-HS-010-B. Using sunglasses to hide its eyes, it entered Site 12 and let SCP-HS-005 out of its designated cell. While security personnel tried to contain SCP-HS-005, SCP-HS-010-B expunged the document regarding SCP-HS-010 and stole SCP-HS-032. While equiped with SCP-HS-032, it killed {REDACTED} Foundation personnel and attacked SCP-HS-028. After a {REDACTED} minutes long fight, security guards manged to restrain SCP-HS-010-B with the help of SCP-HS-028 and a few personnel identified its eyes as the ones of SCP-HS-010-A. SCP-HS-010-B remained silent during later interrogations. Its body suffered an anomalous rate of decomposition and died at XX:XX A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz is the creepiest of all the dancestors. Unlike Gamzee, he was aware of Lord English's influence from day one and chose to sabotage his friends and force a scratch. That alone makes him more unsetling than Gamzee in some ways...


	11. SCP-HS-011: The biggest jock alive

**Item:** SCP-HS-011

**Class:** ~~Euclid~~ Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-HS-011 is to be kept inside a ~~Level Two (2)~~ Level One (1) humanoid cell in Site 12. Said cell must contain one (1) wardrobe, one (1) bed, one (1) sofa, three (3) chairs, one (1) TV and gym equipment. SCP-HS-011 can ask for books, access to TV channels and more gym equipment at any given time, which may be provided under approval of Site 12’s director. ~~Five (5)~~ Two (2) guards are to be stationed outside the cell and talk with SCP-HS-011 if the entity specifically asks for it. SCP-HS-011 can be granted (under Site 12’s director approval) up to two (2) hours to walk inside the common areas of Site 12 (including the cafeteria) while being scorted by one (1) guard.

Research on SCP-HS-011 requires ~~Level Two (2)~~ Level One (1) security clearance.

 **Addendum:** Guards stationed at SCP-HS-011’s containment cell may ask for a guard shift at any given time, or take a 30 minutes break as long as there’s at least one (1) guard remaining on site.

**Description:** SCP-HS-011 ressembles a tall and muscular 16 year old. It possess enhanced strengh and stamina, but limited emotional control. SCP-HS-011’s personality is that of a self centered teenager, liking sports and hitting on every female he encounters. Research has proven it is easy to ~~enrage or~~ annoy SCP-HS-011 and that it can barely contain its emotions, resembling an standard teenager going through life.

SCP-HS-011 has no recollection of any past life before being created, although it can remember all football, soccer, basket and tennis matches played during the previous 20 years of its creation.

Research on SCP-HS-011 ~~must be conducted by a Level Two (2) Researcher acompanied by no less than three (3) armed guards~~ can be conducted by a Level One (1) Researcher in presence of at least one (1) armed guard.

 **Addendum:** After **Incident CxK** , SCP-HS-011 has lost its more aggresive tendencies, becoming harmless and easy to experiment on. However, it has also become inceasingly annoying and obnoxious; personnel can barely keep around it for too long, specially females that he may try to hit on.

**Obtention:** SCP-HS-011 spawned into existence when a group of drunk football players in the University of {REDACTED} accidentally performed an occult ritual in the showers before spring break. This caused panic and campus security personnel arrived at the scene, causing SCP-HS-011 to go rogue, killing {REDACTED} people. Foundation personnel later arrived at the scene, contained the anomaly and administrated class B and class A amnesiacs to all witnesses.

**Incident CxK:** On XX/XX/20XX, SCP-HS-011 broke contention due to high levels of stress after being experimented on, killing {REDACTED} guards. While roaming the halls, it entered storage room A and become affected by SCP-HS-004, being left harmless. A petition to update its class to “Neutralized” has been sent to the 0-5 council.

 **Addendum:** Update to class “Neutralized” has been rejected by the 0-5 council. While SCP-HS-011 has become docile, its mere existence poses a danger to non-anomalous society. SCP-HS-011 may be reclassified as “Safe” instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cronus Ampora is Cronus Ampora, but human. That's it.


	12. SCP-HS-012: The Fuchsia Pearl

**Item:** SCP-HS-012

**Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-HS-012 must be under 24 hour vigilance on Anomalous Location 8 via trained personnel patroling the sea. Anomalous Location 8 and nearby waters in a 10 km radius must be reported as military access only to avoid ships and planes transiting the area. In case of containment breach by outside forces, intruders must be punished under a façade of entering military training grounds. If intruders were to spot SCP-HS-012, class C amnesiacs are to be administrated.

Research of SCP-HS-012 requires a Level Three (3) security clearance. Only D-class are to be deployed to SCP-HS-012 during research explorations. Additionaly, no expensive valuables (i.e. jewllery) are to be held, wore or transported within 1 km of SCP-HS-012. No security personnel must enter SCP-HS-012 while carring expensive valuables.

**Description:** SCP-HS-012 is a pirate ship from the 18th century navigating Anomalous Location 8, which is classified as SCP-HS-020’s habitat. SCP-HS-012 doesn’t show signs of decay and moves on its own, with no crew to be observed.

SCP-HS-012 won’t go further than 10 km from Anomalous Location 8 and will sail directly to any entity carring some kind of expensive valuables (i.e. jewllery). Within 1km of SCP-HS-012, any unsupervised valuables can vanish at any point to appear inside SCP-HS-012. People entering SCP-HS-012 while carrying valuables will feel a sudden rush of greed and may become hostile to nearby entities, trying to steal from them and retreting to the laberintic interior of SCP-HS-012. No personnel that has retreated to SCP-HS-012 under these circunstances has been recovered yet.

Exploration of SCP-HS-012 has shown that its interior changes constantly, making it easy for explorers to get lost. It is unknown the source of SCP-HS-012’s anomalies.

**Obtention:** SCP-HS-012 is one of the first items encountered by the Foundation, since reports from the begining of the 19th century talk about Anomalous Location 8 and the many legends about it, being originally used as a pirate hideout. Exploration of SCP-HS-012 has only been possible as of XX/XX/20XX, using SCP-HS-016 as protection from SCP-HS-020’s anomalous effects.

The contents of SCP-HS-008 may be connected to SCP-HS-012. Research is still undergoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meenah is my favourite dancestor. I have plans for her regarding SCP-HS-024 too...


	13. SCP-HS-033: Ophiuchus

WARNING

THE NEXT DOCUMENT IS LOCKED UNDER LEVEL 0-5 B SECURITY CLEARANCE

PLEASE ENTER YOUR PASSWORD TO ACCESS ITS CONTENTS

…

…

…

LEVEL 2 RESEARCHER CLEARANCE ACCEPTED

WELCOME LAB ASSISTANT KAY

**Item:** SCP-HS-033

**Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** Due to the nature of SCP-HS-033, it is currently imposible to predict when and where it may appear. A GPS microchip has been implanted on SCP-HS-028 in order to locate possible places where SCP-HS-033 has been spoted. In case any personnel were to encounter an instance of SCP-HS-033, the top priority would be capturing it for research.

**Description:** SCP-HS-033 is a green bicephalous snake that can spawn from any snake egg around the globe. It is currently unknown what anomalous properties it may have since SCP-HS-028 seems to be aware of SCP-HS-033 presence a few weeks after it hatches and will hunt it down. The Foundation is currently in possesion of various corpses of SCP-HS-033, but no anomalies have been found apart from its polycephaly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing strange to see here, people. Move on.


	14. SCP-HS-013: Ouija board

**Item:** SCP-HS-013

**Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-HS-013-A, SCP-HS-013-B and SCP-HS-013-C are to be stored in a standard containment unit at Site 12, under Level Four (4) security clearance. Retrieval of three instances of SCP-HS-013 is to be notified to the 0-5 council three (3) days in advance, explaining which questions are to be asked. Asking questions banned by the 0-5 council will result in severe disciplinary repercussions.

 **Addendum:** After Incident 88, research on SCP-HS-013 has been stopped.

**Description:** SCP-HS-013-A is an oak Ouija board dating from 1920, with the Word “BITCH” written in its back. SCP-HS-013-B is a wooden planchette intented to be used on SCP-HS-013-A. SCP-HS-013-C is a handwritten note with a list of instructions to properly use SCP-HS-013-A and SCP-HS-013-B.

Unlike other similar, non-anomalous ítems, SCP-HS-013 is capable of conneting the user/s with anomalous entities if the instructions listed on SCP-HS-013-C are followed. This instructions are as follow:

  * “First, everybody put your hands on the planchette (which is on the board, duh) and POLITELY ask for a spirit to come. If it doesn’t move in ten minutes, bad luck, dude. If it moves, it’s on!”
  * “Don’t use this shit alone. I’m serious. Call me or someone else, but don’t do this alone.”
  * “Don’t let the planchette move out of the board. Call me if this happens, or you are going to have a death wish (BADUM-CHASS!!!!!!!!!!!)”
  * “Keep touching the planchette the whole time. If you let go, ghosts will think you are a dick. And, honestly, they wouldn’t be wrong. It’s like walking away during a conversation!”
  * “Don’t use this if you are ill, or having a bad time, or many days in a row. I’m here for you if you need to talk!”
  * “Before leaving, say goodbye and wait for the spirit to say it too. If it doesn’t want to let go, keep insisting and, eventualy, it will leave you go. Just have patiente.”



**Obtention:** SCP-HS-013 was originally found in {REDACTED}, Texas. A fire had started in a house in {REDACTED} Street, which resulted in X people killed. SCP-HS-013 was recovered from the basement by the firefighters, next to the burned bodies of X teenagers. Foundation personnel were sent to the area, investigating were the anomaly had been found. Apparently, it had been stolen by a kid bullied by one of the teenagers who died in the fire. The kid (named {REDACTED}) claimed it was a gift from a friend of him, a girl (named {REDACTED}) who explained it was a family heirloom from her grandmother. Class B amnesiacs were administrated to witnesses and a cover up story about a robbery gone wrong was leaked to the public.

 **Addendum:** When Foundatio personnel arrived to the house of the girl {REDACTED} who had claimed SCP-HS-013 as a family heirloom, they found the house abandoned and signs of occult ritual son the inside. It is unknown the current location of the girl {REDACTED} and its family.

**Incident 88:** On XX/XX/20XX, senior reseracher Dr. H failed to follow the list of instructions in SCP-HS-013-C by accidentaly letting SCP-HS-013-B move out of SCP-HS-013-A. During the following days {DATA EXPUNGED}. Research on SCP-HS-013 has been suspended.

 **Note:** “Well, look at the bright side! Now we can film our very own “Paranormal Activity” whenever we want!” -Dr Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aradia deserves love and happiness, ya know?


	15. SCP-HS-014: The fallen one

**Item:** SCP-HS-014

**Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** Foundation personnel are to be infiltrated in {REDACTED} Highschool as councellors. They are to look for cases of unhealthy romantic relationships and try to mend them. Additionaly, they are to give security personnel patroling Anomalous Location 8 description of problematic teens. Security personnel are to patrol the borders of Anomalous Location 6 searching for said teenager couples under a cover of environmental research of {REDACTED}.

If a _Heartbroken_ scenario takes place, security personnel are to contain the couple and administrate class C amnesiacs. In case a _Heartbroken_ scenario ends negatively, capture of SCP-HS-014-B would be top priority.

**Description:** SCP-HS-014-A is a memetic agent that affects teenager couples in {REDACTED}, Uruguay. Since the city is relatively small, it only counts with one highschool, which facilitates finding instances of SCP-HS-014-A. It manifests through couples with toxic or unhealthy relationships, who feel a sudden urge to walk along a nearby seaside cliff.

During a _Heartbroken_ scenario, the couple will have a fight over some aspect of their relationship and one of them will try to push the other through the edge, into the sea. If a _Heartbroken_ scenario ends negatively, with one of teens thrown into the water, SCP-HS-014-B will emerge to the surface and eat them.

SCP-HS-014-B appears to be a fairy-like creature, with scales and sharp teeth, and a pair of insect-like wings, although it is unknown if it can fly. After eating its prey, SCP-HS-014-B will dissapear underwater. Attempts to contain SCP-HS-014-B have been unsuccesfull so far.

**Obtention:** When Spain conquered this land, they found natives who had legends about a God of Wind who was thrown through a cliff by a Godess of the Sun. They made sacrifices to SCP-HS-014-B, believing it brought prosperity to their land. The existence of SCP-HS-014-B became a fairy tale until XX/XX/19XX, when environment researchers found it while studing local fauna. The Foundation has assigned the cilff area as Anomalous Location 8, and a containment procedure was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vriska wanted spades, but Tavros was not in the mood.


End file.
